1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates generally to group exercise programs. More particularly, the invention relates to group programs for resistance exercise training.
2. Description of Related Art
Resistance training, also commonly referred to as strength training or weight training, introduces progressive resistance to an exercising body. Resistance training is most often performed individually or in small groups using equipment ranging from free weights to sophisticated pieces of machinery. Such training often intimidates exercisers, requires exercisers to coordinate their schedule with others (e.g. spotters, workout partners and personal trainers), and fails to provide sufficient motivation to keep exercisers training on a regular basis.
Groups have attempted to build on the group dynamic that has been successfully used in cardiovascular training programs such as aerobic and Spinning® training by designing free weight group resistance training programs using barbells, weights and collars. In these group free weight training programs, participants perform resistance training exercises to choreographed music in a group setting. In order to maintain a safe environment, however, each participant should have a spotter assigned to them during each exercise. This requires that either participants stop their workout to spot each other or that the group include enough instructors to spot each member of the group. The first option is inefficient, decreases the intensity of the workout, and requires longer group sessions in order to perform the same exercises. The second option, however, is likely cost-prohibitive in that the organizer of the group program would have to provide an instructor for each member of the group.